The Minute of Decay
by Avalea
Summary: Voldemort is manipulating Harry somehow, and the only person who can save him is Draco, but will he even try, seeing as how Harry keeps trying to kill him? NO HarryDraco Set in 7th year.
1. The Minute of Decay

The Minute of Decay 

****

Disclaimer – Sadly I own nothing…damnit…so don't sue because all you would get is about three bucks and a little mermaid blanket (that I lover quite a lot! Please don't take it from me!)

**Rating – PG-13**

**Summary – Voldemort is manipulating Harry somehow, forcing him to do some rather naughty things.**

**Warnings – This has slash and incest in it, not very graphic though, hence the PG-13 rating, but if you don't like it then just don't read it. Simple as that. This annoying 'breakdown' of the story will only be in the first chapter so don't worry; it shall be gone next time. Read and review please, flames accepted, they'll keep my heater-less home warm.**

Chapter 1 – The Minute of Decay

          The sun, though slightly covered by gray wispy clouds, slowly made it's way into Harry's window. He was awake, but had his eyes closed, trying to urge sleep to come back to him before the sun would reach him. He grunted as the insides of his eyes turned orange, knowing that all hopes of extra sleep were now gone. Harry opened his eyes, unsure if he wanted to get out of bed or rest for a few more minutes. He decided to get up, as he knew that Ron and Hermione were probably waiting for him in the common room.

          After dressing quickly and examining himself in the mirror, he continued on into the common room, and stifled a chuckle as he saw Ron and Hermione snogging each other's brains out. They had only just begun to go out and already it was becoming hard to ever find them not attached at the mouth to each other. Harry walked pass them, lightly tapping Ron on the shoulder to let him know that he was awake, and walked out of the common room.

Harry kept walking until he reached the Great Hall, smiling and waving to some people, not really paying any attention to anyone. He sat down next to Neville and Dean, idly listening to their boring chatting. Harry never really liked to gossip or spread rumours, as he knew how having a rumour about you could feel like, but his ears instantly perked when Neville said something about Draco Malfoy, the blonde Slytherin that Harry had always hated with a passion.

"What about Draco?" he asked, curious as to what anyone dared say against the regal Malfoy. Neville smiled, happy that someone was finally listening to him.

"I heard that his mother left him and his father, but no one really knows why. Seems a bit dodgy, doesn't it Harry?" asked Neville, trying to further the conversation. Harry had seen Mrs. Malfoy before; she had been a very pretty blonde woman. _'She seemed perfectly happy last time I saw her, why would she want to just pick up and leave?' _Harry asked himself, thinking he was crazy when he started having a full on conversation with his mind. _'Talking to oneself is a sign on madness, I wonder what arguing with oneself means…'_

"Yeah well I heard she left because Lucius and Draco hurt the Malfoy name somehow.' Said a young Gryffindor. This instantly got everyone's interest, even Harry's.

"What do you mean by 'hurt the Malfoy name?' Dean asked.

"Well if I knew I'd tell you, but honestly I don't. Must have been bad though, for her to just walk out the door…' answered the child. This immediately sent tongues wagging, spitting out burning rumours and acidic accusations. All of this was stopped though when Draco Malfoy appeared in the Great Hall and continued to walk to the Slytherin table. Harry was surprised to see that his rival's face didn't hold it's usual sneer. Draco's face was impossible to read, one could only tell that it seemed to be a mixture of pain and something else. Harry seemed to be the only one who noticed the pearl hairpin that he held in his left hand. _'It must have been his mother's.' _Harry concluded. Harry's forehead began to tingle as he looked at Draco and the memento more closely. A voice, raspy but strong and evil, suddenly flooded his head. _'The white pin and red blood.' _It said. Harry put his hands to his ears and instantly the other Gryffindors started looking at him with concern, calling out for help as he shrieked. _'The white pin, the family blood. It stains. The white pin, the family sin.' _Harry couldn't make the voice go away. He saw Ron and Hermione enter the Great Hall and run to him as he crashed to the cold floor, but soon everything blackened. The last thing he remembered was seeing Draco Malfoy also holding his hands to his ears.

There's not much left to love  
too tired today to hate  
I feel the empty  
I feel the minute of decay  
I'm on my way down now, I'd like to take you with me  
I'm on my way down  
I'm on my way down now, I'd like to take you with me  
I'm on my way down  
the minute that it's born  
it begins to die  
I'd love to just give in,  
I'd love to live this lie  
I've been to black and back  
I've whited out my name  
a lack of pain, a lack of hope,  
a lack of anything to say  
there is no cure for what is killing me  
I'm on my way down  
I've looked ahead and saw a  
world that's dead  
I guess that I am too  
I'm on my way down now, I'd like to take you with me...

Marilyn Manson – Minute of Decay 

****

**A/N – Please read and review. Thanks!**


	2. Platinum

The Minute of Decay 

Chapter : 2

          There was silence. Madame Pomfrey, slightly sweating from the task of calming the young wizard down, watched as Harry Potter thrashed about on the hospital bed, moaning from some nightmare. Though he had been in the hospital wing more times than she could count, she wasn't used to seeing him in such a wild state. When Hermione and Ron and a few other Gryffindors dragged him in here, he was sweating profusely, grabbing onto his ears and crying out. Pomfrey had given him all the help she could, but now it was up to him to fight off whatever was going on inside his mind. The ageing witch turned to her new task. Draco Malfoy was sitting on a stool, holding his head and staring at the wall so intently a train could've driven through and he probably wouldn't notice it. 

          "You seem to be fine now. You can probably go, but take it easy the rest of the day." She said and shook him, snapping him back to reality. He thanked her and walked out. Pomfrey dropped herself onto the stool, trying to figure out the day's events. Moments after Harry had been dragged in, Professor Snape and a bunch of Slytherins had brought Draco in. Apparently he also had some haunting vision or heard some voice. _'Something's happening…I can feel it in the air.' _She chuckled to herself, fancying herself a seer of mystical things.

          Draco walked aimlessly around, not sure of where he was going exactly, only paying enough attention to not bump into too many people. He was happy that it was finally a weekend and he would have time to think things through. He passed by a group of third year girls; they got suspiciously quiet as he walked by. _'Damn brats, no doubt they are spreading rumours about…' _he couldn't even finish his thought. His dear mother…she had actually packed her little bag and walked out on them. He remembered seeing her, dressed in her usual white gown and green cloak, standing at the door. She told him that she loved him, but she couldn't be around anymore. She walked out before even saying goodbye to Lucius, stopping only to take her precious white pin out of her hair and giving to her beloved son. _'It was my entire fault; I should've listened to father. He told me to leave but I didn't. Why must things be so difficult.'_ He asked, knowing he wasn't going to get an answer. He could still remember his mother's shocked face when she walked in on him and Lucius kissing violently…

          Harry struggled even in his dream. He was awake, almost, but someone wouldn't let him open his eyes. He still felt the pain in his forehead, still felt the burning image of that white hairpin dripping with red blood. Suddenly a rush of cold air hit him and his eyes flew open as he launched himself out of the bed and onto the cool floor. He relished in the coolness, feeling as though his whole body was burning up from the inside. Pomfrey dropped a vial of some white potion and ran to him, turning him onto his back. She told him she was going to put him back in bed.

          "No! It's too hot! I'm burning up!" he screamed. Pomfrey went into her office and poured a blue cooling potion on a cloth and returned to her young ward, gently patting his forehead with the cool rag. Harry calmed down and allowed himself to be placed back in bed but refused to have the covers pulled up. He sat for a while, vaguely wondering why no one was visiting him, but not strong enough to actually feel depressed or sad as he usually would. He stared into the ceiling, images of his dream coming back to him. It wasn't long before he was deathly cold, pulling the blankets up and around him and burying his face in his pillow. Even though he definitely didn't wish for sleep, it came rather swiftly, and along with it more dreams.

          He was standing in a large house, his feet sinking into the dark red carpet. He felt as if something or someone was beckoning him, pulling his body closer to the stairs. He walked up them, sickened at the crunching sound of the carpet for it reminded him, somehow, of an animal eating another animal. When he reached the top of the stairs, he turned right and, as if on autopilot, found himself in front of a large black door. It had a snake door handle, golden with emerald eyes and ruby tongue. There was blood on the handle. No doubt if the door didn't want someone to enter it, the snake would shove its tongue through his or her hand. Harry wondered how he knew this, but was not given much time before his hand found the handle. The green eyes of the watch guard lit up and Harry heard a clicking sound. The door swung open slowly. He jumped as a flash of lightning cracked. The room had a large chair and desk; this was probably an office of some kind. The chair was turned away from him, facing the window. There were books spilling out everywhere, some stacks even reaching the ceiling. Harry fingered through the books, looking at titles such as _'Mystical Curses: A Complete List' _and the more disturbing _'Killing Curses: Legal and Fun'_. Harry felt his skin prick when he heard a sound, something like the…turning of a chair. He turned around and there in the deep green chair sat Draco Malfoy, his face was soft, his hair not crisp but hanging all over the place. Harry could feel his face get hot as he though in the back of his mind how handsome his rival was. Something was happening and Draco's face contorted into fear, Harry saw Draco reach his hand out as if to help him, but when Harry reached for it his own hand was stained with blood. He saw, to his horror, that blood was now dripping down Draco's arm. The horrible voice came back to him. _'It only takes a swift strike to kill a Malfoy. It won't take long for you to break this boy.' _Harry screamed, snapping back from his dream, hoping it was all over until Madame Pomfrey came to him and gasped. Harry looked down at himself and felt sick when he saw blood dripping down him.

          Somewhere in the halls a group was crowding around Draco Malfoy. He had fainted. Girls started screaming when they noticed blood running down his arm.

You can't escape what makes you tragic you know   
Vicious cause you want to be   
Leaving time possessed to please you   
What might have been was never the way you envisioned things   
So difficult to stop pretending what's this to you anyway   
  
Turn down the voluptuous   
Keeping close to me again   
Hold back your virtues   
You're fearless in motion   
  
You found your way   
So why keep asking me   
Nothing common suits you   
You live again in solitary   
Look away for now beautiful alone   
Now who decides to settle down   
Maybe nobody really cares   
What's this to you anyway   
  
Something dirty's got you dear   
Makes me want to be with you   
Something painful's with you dear   
Makes me want to be with you   
  
You're better off saying nothing   
Wish for a happy ending   
You're better off saying nothing   
Repent so all's forgiven

Platinum – Orgy 

**A/N – Please read and review. Thanks!**


	3. The Vacuum of Infinite Space Encompassin...

The Minute of Decay

Draco opened his eyes and grunted, feeling a throbbing pain in his arm. He shut his eyes again, desperately wishing for just a bit more sleep. He didn't want to be awake, didn't want to feel the pain. He turned to his side after deducting that he must be in the hospital wing, and was startled to see his nemesis, Harry Potter, sitting in one of the guest chairs beside the bed. Draco instantly shot out of bed, searching Harry with his eyes to see if he had his wand at the ready, but it wasn't. Harry was just sitting there, almost in fetal position, staring at him.

"What the hell are you doing here, Potter?" Draco said, forcing out the usual hiss.

"I came to see how you were doing." replied Harry softly.

"…oh…" Draco sat back in bed, eyeing Harry suspiciously. Harry, meanwhile, was once again finding himself noticing how handsome Draco was in this disheveled state, his hair flying around wildly, sweat beading his forehead, his shirt - _'Bloody hell! What on Earth am I thinking!? What's wrong with me???'_ Harry thought wildly.

"Is something the matter?" Draco asked, seeing Harry fidgeting. This snapped Harry back to reality.

"No, of course not!" Harry shot. Draco looked stunned for a moment, but immediately he replaced the look with his usual snooty smile. _'What a sexy smile, can't believe I never noticed it before.'_ Harry thought, then blushed.

"So what exactly did you come here for, besides to annoy me and take up my time?" asked Draco, forcing out an air of bitter sarcasm, though he really _did_ want to know what Harry wanted. Harry swallowed and grasp the side of the chair, preparing to tell Draco what he had been needing to get off his chest.

"Ok, I'll just tell you point blank. I had a dream, a vision I guess you can call it, and-"

"This isn't another one of your stupid 'I had a vision' moments where you find out that somehow You-Know-Who is back and after you, is it?" said Draco, standing up to get some water from the table beside Harry.

"No, it isn't." said Harry, trying to distract himself with the wall while Draco bent over him to pick something off the table. He vaguely noticed that he smelled like tobacco and something spicy.

"Ok then what is it? I haven't got all day."

"But you're in the hospital wing for the rest of the week, of course you have all day!"

"Well you have classes."

"I can skip them."

"And of course you'll get away with it because you're Harry Potter." fumed Draco as he turned to walk away. Harry shot up and grabbed his arm, knowing that what he needed to say had to be said, and soon…before he hurt Draco anymore.

"Where are you walking to? You're in the bloody hospital and all you can do is lay down, so you can't avoid me dammit!" yelled Harry, earning a startled look from Madame Pomfrey as she walked by, taking cloths to a patient a few beds away. In the back of his mind Draco thought about how odd it must look for Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy to actually be talking with each other, civilly…well, somewhat civilly.

"Fine. What is this Earth-shattering thing that you need to tell me?"

"I had a dream and in it I walked into a house, _your_ house, I think, and I walked into an office type room and you were there and you reached your hand out to me and when I grabbed it you had blood pouring down your arm." said Harry, feeling as though a weight had been lifted from his shoulders. He looked into Draco's eyes, hoping that he wouldn't think him mad. _'He has nice eyes as well…Damn, stop thinking about stuff like this.'_ Draco looked down at the ground, and paused for a moment, heaving a big sigh, then looked back up.

"Well that's all very interesting, Potter, but I'm going to go to the bathroom now that you told me this all important thing that you've had on your mind." Draco said, horribly sarcastic. Draco turned to walk away, but stopped and turned back around and looked dead into Harry's eyes.

"Don't deal in things you don't know. Oh and, next time you come to visit me, don't wear such tight pants. I didn't know I turned you on _that _much." said Draco, and he turned and walked out of the room. Harry blushed, grabbed his bag, and quickly followed suit.

She's got her eyes open wide

She's got the dirt and spit of the world

She's got her mouth on the metal

The lips of a scared little girl

I've got an angel in the lobby

He's waiting to put me in line

But I won't ask forgiveness

For my faith has gone dry

She's got her Christian prescriptures

And death has crawled in her ear

Like elevator music of songs

That she shouldn't hear

1...2...3 it spins around

4...5...6 we all lay down

Some do it fast

Some do it better

In smaller amounts

Marilyn Manson

'Count to 6 and Die - The Vacuum of Infinite Space Encompassing'


End file.
